User blog:TheIkranRider/My SEGA Retrospective
With Joshscorcher's petty, handpicked list of Top 10 SEGA Fails (which I'd prefer the history highlighted by Saberspark!), I'd decided to release another game retrospective. This one...doesn't have a lot to offer, but I'll do the best I can. Needless to say, it all started in 1991, when I was introduced to the Genesis with such games as Sonic, Ecco, Moonwalker, Altered Beast, Awesome Possum, and Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle. And Mercs was the WORST!! This all began in my parents' first mom-and-pop shop, and customers went nuts over it. I was occupied with other stuff like Nintendo or even the old Commodore and Apple Macintosh, but things seemed to have breezed to and from the store itself. I remembered being so aggravated when Awesome Possum flew off the shelf, and I wasn't able to play it again, but thankfully, it wasn't really the end of the world for me. A year later, I was still in Nintendo, but I was introduced to my all-time favorite game, Sonic the Hedgehog 2; which, coincidentally, is also The Great Clement's favorite as well. It was from there that I became addicted to Sonic, even the TV show, as well as me being a solidified Tails fan! Not Sonic, but the adorable two-tailed fox, Miles "Tails" Prower. For more insight, check out my parody on the matter. While I'd been longing for other titles like Sonic 3 and 3D Blast, it was an eternity for them to be bought there. Still, I was into other games such as Sonic Spinball, Phelios, Lemmings, Mickey and the Castle of Illusions, Quackshot, Sonic & Knuckles, Strider, Ren & Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention (which was MILES better than Vidiots!) and even another favorite out of curiosity, Mutant League Football. Right next to Sonic 2, it was a massive hit for me; heck, I even had this idea of combining them with a toku I was into at the time, VR Troopers. I even made a crossover with the 2, as well as a few elements from the aforementioned Strider. By the time I finally got my hands on the long-awaited games, they were just hit and miss, even Aladdin, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, X-Men, Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure, Taz-Mania, a few Football/Baseball games, Greendog, and Toejam & Earl; Panic on Funkotron was better, though. I started to have a personal hatred with the echidna, and it was shameful that The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog got canned, while Sonic himself LIED to us on returning, and never stayed relevant; if only it did, then it probably wouldn't get the flask it's been receiving. I was never into Sonic SatAm either, as Tails had a huge backseat then. So, over a few short years, I started to distance myself with Sega, and stuck more with its bitter rival instead. It's not that Sega is bad, it was just inferior compared to its competition; I can make a whole laundry list of Nintendo games, and Sega could only go with a measly few. Even with the Mortal Kombat and Earthworm Jim games which lacked quality compared to the SNES, as well as when the CD came out. Ergh, this was the nail in the coffin, as I was only into Sewer Shark which I royally sucked at. I never comprehended the 16-Bit games Jungle Strike and Flashback. I never got a chance to try out Sonic CD, unlike Fanfictiondreamer, and things started to decline more with the Game Gear. I'd heard that it's a battery killer, and it's very expensive, not to mention its games were just minute, such as Sonic 2 (which I hated so much for its ball-busting difficulty and I can't play Tails), and Columns (which was good compared to the tricky Tetris). However, I was still moving with the times, and much like the Gameboy, I was not a massive fan, even though it was nice to play something on the go, even in a campground one time... My passion was always with Nintendo, though; whether it'd be the NES, SNES, very little of the Gameboy, as well as the N64. They always had better games and quality compared to its so-called hardware-obsessive competitor. So much so that I never got into the Saturn nor the Dreamcast. While I have seen Virtua Fighter for the former, as we'd usually play it for bypassing customers, I was never into it, not even Soul Calibur. Coincidentally, I was falling out with Sega, I was out of the loop with Sonic as well. Hence why I never heard of Sonic Adventure and the like. It was actually a blessing in disguise when Sega gave into the pressure of the gaming market and succumbed to defeat; at the time, it was the weakest console/game developer, much how is Sony and Microsoft is now. Sega of Japan was acting like a bunch of sissy cowards as they refused to collaborate ideas and move them forward, and they were always so damned hardware heavy which never worked to begin with. As well as being hammered with Mode 7 classics such as F-Zero, Super Mario Kart, FFVI, and Starfox. I was never upset when Sega dropped out of the console wars, as I was trying a little of the PS1 and got into the PS2 by summer of 2002, but it was unexpected to see them team up with Nintendo, their most bitter rival. They should've stuck with developing software games like they did a long time ago, and some of its games were nice like Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, and even collaborating with Namco (the Triforce) with the astonishing F-Zero GX! Even Super Monkey Ball Jr for the Advance. Unfortunately...things just dropped after that. I dwindled on following Sonic again, so much so that I sometimes have to catch up on the Great Clement LPs like in Sonic Adventure 2, very little of the Advanced titles, and even the most infamous ones like Sonic 06 and Brotherhood. Recently, I finished seeing his LP on Sonic Mania, but I'm not much of a Sonic fan like I used to be back in the day; I'm a very casual observer now. Not sure why, though. But it was fortunate that I've literally dodged a lot of bullets, as I never thought those dark horse games existed back in 2006 while I was obsessed with other stuff. I never got into the anime, Sonic X, either, just F-Zero GP Legend on the FoxBox and its GBA counterpart. I also didn't learn about the true intentions of Moonwalker till I saw the AVGN, not even knew of its dastardly history till I saw Saberspark's vid. Today, I treat Sega like I do with Sony and Microsoft, and recently my boycott with the Big N, too. I seem to be falling out of games in general, although I have some fond memories here and there, mostly with the Genesis. The message was all wrong by the way as it kept claiming that it can do more when Nintendon't; the roles were ABSOLUTELY reversed on THAT!! So, that's it, guys. My history was pretty weak, much like Sega itself. Category:Blog posts